ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Venomous/History
Shorts "Boxmore Infomercial" He compliments Boxmore's robots on camera, for their commercial. Season 1 "We're Captured" He attempts to cut ties with Lord Boxman but decides not to, after learning his devotion to destroying Lakewood Plaza Turbo. "Villains' Night Out" Venomous expresses concern for being watched closely by P.O.I.N.T.. He then attends Billiam Milliam's villains party, taking Boxman as his plus one (after he insisted). He appears to be embarrassed by Boxman's presence during the gathering, but ends up feeling sorry for him. But when Boxman reveals that he doesn't care about what anyone else thinks about him, and destroys Billiam's yacht, Professor Venomous is very impressed, and gives Boxman a biochip that, according to him, will turn anything into a fierce weapon. This is what Boxman uses in his secret project, that turns out to be Boxman Jr.. "Villains' Night In" He picks up Fink from Boxman's place. She falls asleep and he holds her in his arms carefully, taking her home. He also created the special Glorb powered collar Fink wears to unleash powers akin to Turbo K.O.. Season 2 "Boxman Crashes" It is shown that Professor Venomous threatens the congress for money, getting even richer. Boxman asks to stay at his place since he has nowhere else to go and ends up damaging Venomou's lair, which infuriates him. But Boxman builds a tricycle for Fink to destroy the plaza, and they all get blown up. This reminds Venomous the good in being a villain, and he buys Boxmore back from the board of investors, getting Boxman back in charge for them to command the company together. "All in the Villainy" Professor Venomous is shown to be getting along with Boxman and the Boxbots, providing funds for them, while also providing organic modifications for the bots to attack the Plaza with. "Rad's Alien Sickness" Season 3 "K.O. vs. Fink" "The K.O. Trap" "Big Reveal" Professor Venomous was preparing an illegal Glorb deal with Boxman when K.O. came crashing in, wearing a familiar helmet. He then told K.O. not only he was Laserblast, but also K.O.'s father. When Carol came to her son's aid, she was shocked to find out that Laserblast was alive, but now a villain. He then explained how he went from a great hero into the person he was currently. Upon leaving for the deal, he offered K.O. to come with him as he questioned if the villain in his blood was beckoning. Upon K.O. asking to reschedule, he suggested weekends before being defeated by Carol and his own son. "Let's Get Shadowy" As Professor Venomous tries to bond with K.O. on their first weekend together, they decide to go after Shadowy Figure, which Venomous does not know, but is a villain K.O. wishes to defeat. After following clues to his lab, right under Venomous' lair, Fink reveals Venomous himself is Shadowy Figure. Unaware of this, Venomous realizes it must have been a result of his experiments trying to get powers. He transforms into Shadowy Figure and is defeated by K.O. and Fink, he decides he will get to the bottom of this and get rid of his alter ego identity. "Carl" "Let's Fight to the End" "Thank You for Watching the Show" Category:A to Z Category:Character histories